Authors in mutiny!
by De' Ripper
Summary: This story doesn't have Sonic as the protagonist... They have us! Enjoy this story while following the adventures of seven authors in the search of a treasure fighting with pirates!
1. The Treasure

Authors in mutiny!

**THE PLOT HERE IS MINE! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS, THEN IT IS MY FAULT BECUSE IT WAS MY IDEA! DON'T EVER TRY TO INCULPATE ANY OF THE AUTHORS BELOW! I TAKE ANY RESPONSIBILITY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Leo Andy M. is property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Ravenpaw0.**

**Nothost is property of Nothost.**

**Note that some of them could not appear on the first chapter, but surely will appear on the next.**

In the middle of a dessert, with nothing except tons of sand, was a cave. A very odd cave, because it had heart-shaped stones surrounding it. Also, lurking out there were several red scorpions crawling in the floor due to the intense heat. Smoke were rising from those scorpions. **(LAM: Poor scorpions!) **Then a black hooded figure appeared running in front of the cave.

"So this is the Lovers' Cave… Great!" The mysteious figure said with a cheerful tone. Then when he tried to enter the cave, a stalactite fell from the groundand almost smashed his head. "Ja! A stalactite can't stop Leo Andy M.!" Leo said. **(LAM: To hell with the mystery and surprise!) **He entered the cave. The cave was very large.

"Why the heck I can't reach the end of this stupid cave!" Leo thought angrily. He fired several GLB to the stalactites and stalagmites there, breaking them and making several earthquakes.

"Woo-Hoo! This is funny!" Leo said happily while being shaked by the earthquakes, going more fast than ever. Then he reached the end, a shining room with a small red stone in the center.

"Finally!" Leo yelled and he approached the red stone. But then he sensed some noises coming from the entrance.

"What the heck…?" Leo yelled and he covered himself with his black robe. The noises came from several missiles which impacted in Leo, but he didn't suffered any damage.

"From where came those missiles?!" Leo yelled. Then a robot came flying.

"Stop yelling… You could cause this cave to crumble." The robot said.

"Now this could be another sci-fic movie" Leo thought. Then he raised his scythe. "I will yell all what I want to yell!" Leo yelled, again.

"Anyways, I'm here to stop you from stealing the Lovers' Stone!" The robot said.

"OK… What the heck it does? And what's your name? And what the heck I'm waiting for?!" Leo said yelling.

"First, I'm XT-421, but you can call me Xavier…" XT-421 said.

"I will call you as I want to call you!" Leo said.

"OK… the Lover's Stone is a very powerful gem that has the power of making the people fall in love" XT-421 explained.

"Is that all it does?! What a pity! And I was about to steal it!" Leo yelled very angrily. Then the cave crumbled a little.

"Well, I will leave this cave before a stalactite crushes me." XT.421 said with a little funny tone.

"You are afraid?" Leo taunted.

"Afraid of what? What I said was sarcasm" XT-421 said.

"Sure you were" Leo said. Then a dragon head appeared from above the gem. "A guardian monster!" Leo shouted pointing the dragon head.

"I don't remember a monster here" The robot said. Then the dragon head penetrated more, revealing that his neck was made of wood. "Ah, it's only a piece of wood." Then several parrots with pirate costumes came from the hole and surrounded the Lovers' Stone.

"Get out of there!" XT-421 yelled.

"And now who needs to calm down?" Leo said. Then a pelican, with a pirate costume too, jumped from the hole too.

"The gem will be of Captain Ynitum!" The pelican said.

"You are captain Ynitum?" Leo said.

"Nope I'm his right wing." He said while showing them his right wing.

"You won't get that!" Xt-421 said and he fired some missiles to the pelican, which received all of the hits. Then the parrots surrounded Leo.

"OK… Now I don't get the special part…" Leo said and he launched his scythe to strike all the parrots. Then a shark, but this with a leader pirate costume **(LAM: It means that this "shark" is the captain and he has a different pirate costume) **appeared behind the gem.

"You can't send birds to do your job, right?" The shark said and he hid the gem on his jacket.

"Retrieve it!" XT-421 yelled.

"Never!" The shark fighted with XT-421, the two were almost equaled. Leo was watching the battle sitting on a beach chair and drinking a soda.

"Hey! You could help me?" XT-421 asked while the shark was striking him with a laser pirate sword.

"… Ask the can of soda" Leo said and he launched the can of soda to the shark, sending him back to the hole.

"Thanks" XT-421 said while approaching Leo.

"Nope, thanks the can of soda. His sacrifice will be in vain" Leo said. Then a black smoke with two red eyes appeared from the hole this time.

"Those useless pirates can't defeat them! Well, at least I have the gem, those guys won't be necessary now" The smoke said and he surrounded the two.

"What's this?" XT-421 asked.

"The pollution" Leo answered.

"I'm your doom!" The cloud said completely covering the two. Then they appeared tied up inside of a cannon in a ship.

"Well, we will get our revenge!" The shark said.

"How the heck we ended here?!" Leo asked angrily. "I don't enjoy your company!"

"I don't know and bad luck" XT-421 said a little irritated.

"Fire!" The shark said and the pelican fired the cannon, and the two were fired to a coast, to their right.

"Finally I have the gem!" The shark said. Then the same black smoke from before appeared.

"Now give me the gem Ynitum!" The cloud of smoke took the form of Ynitum.

"The gem is mine Nothost!" Ynitum said. The two continued arguing while they traveled to the ocean.

"That's incredible! The ship is mounted on a huge criature! What could it be?" XT-421 asked while he and Leo were flying.

"It could be the fusion of a turtle and an orca… a Orctle!" Leo said. The criature had the body of a ground turtle and the head of an orca. It was walking through the dessert while holding the ship.

"I must recover the gem! But I can't fly! And please, don't try to name nothing!" XT-421 said.

"Then relax. From being in a natural oven we are going to a fresh beach!" Leo said while pointing to a beach very far away.

"How much is to that beach?" Leo asked.

"If we continue flying… then a hour" XT-421 said.

"OK" Leo said.

**A 1 hour and 13 minutes later…**

The two were almost on the city near the beach. But they started to fell more quickly.

"Woo-Hoo! We are on the beach" Leo said very happily.

"Yeah, but you didn't noticed that we falling more quickly than before?" XT-421 said.

"No!" Leo said.

A hedgehog and a bat were walking holding some shop bags in the city.

"Hey! Denise! Look! Is a shooting star! Can I make a wish?" The hedgehog asked very hasty.

"OK Lucy… but a shooting star should go to the space, this instead is heading for us!" Denise said and the bat flied far away from they were, but Lucy stayed in the same place while thinking about her wish. "Lucy" Denise yelled.

"What?" Lucy asked and then she noticed the shooting start headed for her. "Ahhh!" Lucy shouted and she ran to where Denise were. Then it crashed and made a great hole upon the building.

"Ouch! My head hurts!" XT-421 said while holding his head.

"That was very funny!" Leo said and then he noticed Lucy and Denise staring at them. "What are you staring at?!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah! My wish is granted!" Lucy yelled.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"I wished to have a great adventure, now I got it!" Lucy said.

"Of course, but I will go to the beach!" Leo said, but XT-421 grabbed him.

"You won't go to the beach! You will help me to recover the Lovers' Stone that you lost!" XT-421 said angrily while holding Leo's hand.

"Never! And I didn't lost it! I was about to steal it when you stopped me and then those pirates stole it!" Leo yelled.

"OK! We are going to recover that gem to save the world!" Lucy said, but Denise stopped her.

"No, you Lucy must return to home, and you Leo must help XT-421" Denise said.

"Well, but at least pay me!" Leo said.

"I will pay you if you let me to go with you" Lucy said.

"With what?" Leo asked.

"You don't need to pay him" XT-421 said.

"Shut up!" Leo said.

"Let's return home, OK?" Denise said.

"OK" Lucy said unsatisfied.

"Now nobody will pay me, so I won't help you" Leo said.

"Oh, you sure will do!" XT-421 said. Then Lucy and Denise started whispering.

"Hey! Those two are whispering about something that involves we!" Leo said.

"You are a little paranoid, you know?" XT-421 said.

"Yeah, I know. But I can live with that." Leo answered.

"We will come with you!" Lucy said happily.

"What?!" Both Leo and XT-421 asked.

"But first we must go with her parents, I know that my parents will approve me" Denise said and then they started walking to a mansion just next to the beach. But someone was watching them from behind…

**Well, please enjoy it!**

**For the authors: If you have any problems, contact me via PM, or vent yourself in the reviews! Do as you want to do.**

**I'm sorry if Jess and Raven didn't appear in this chapter.**

**If you want more details on the characters, then contact us, or to to be short, contact me, so you avoid bothering someone else. R&R our stories!**

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	2. A walk in the city

Authors in Mutiny!

**OK, I'm very happy that you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and surely you will enjoy the next… so go on!**

**DISCLAIMER: (IF YOU HAVE LEGAL PROBLEMS, THEN CONTACT ME FIRST!!!!)**

**Leo Andy M. is property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Ravenpaw0.**

**Nothost is property of Nothost.**

From we saw from the last chapter, a pirate stole the 'Lovers' Stone' from the hands of a zombie and a robot, then they crashed into a city with a beautiful beach and they meet two girls as irritating as they were… Now we see them walking through the principal avenue of the city headed for the beach, were it was located the hedgehog's mansion…

"How long to arrive?" Leo asked, like moaning.

"He is as irritating as Lucy" Denise said.

"Nope, I'm more irritating" Leo said.

"It's only two blocks more" Lucy said.

"So tell me about that stone" Denise asked XT-421.

"Nope until you two have the permission." XT-421 said.

"OK…" Denise said. Then they reached another road, but this time there were a lot of cars that avoided them from crossing it.

"I will create a path!" Leo said and he prepared a GLB to fire, but the three jumped towards him to stop him from destroying the cars.

"You are crazy or what?" XT-421 yelled.

"Yes, I'm!" Leo answered.

"Apparently we can't continue for a long time." Denise said. Then she noticed again the same mysterious person approaching them, but it was hiding behind a wall. "I'm I, or I'm seeing the same figure as before?" Then the figure disappeared.

"I will see…" XT-421 said and he walked towards the place, but he didn't find anything. "Sorry, but there is nothing"

"OK! She is hallucinating! Lucy, what we should do now that a person is hallucinating?!" Leo joked.

"But, I'm sure that I saw something." Denise said. Then the semaphore turned red and they could cross the road.

"Now we must cross the avenue to reach the other sidewalk to reach my house!" Lucy said. But then Leo summoned his scythe.

"Are you telling me that we must cross the avenue while we could cross it while we were waiting for the damn semaphore?!" Leo yelled and Lucy nodded. "Then I will have some leisure cuting you while I'm waiting!" Leo tried to cut Lucy, but he was stopped by XT-421.

"OK, there is no need to hurt somebody" XT-421 said.

"There is!" Leo said. They waited for ten minutes more and the semaphore turned red, so they could cross the avenue.

"Finally!" Leo shouted.

"OK… let's continue…" XT-421 said, and then walked through the block. The two girls stopped at every shop only to see dresses displayed on the counter.

"Damn block, we could walked to the other block that has sports shops." Leo muttered.

When they reached, their shop bags were at double it's original size, and each one were carrying two shop bags. Even Leo and XT-421 were holding one each one.

"Do you really need those clothes?" Leo asked.

"There is something else than clothes… perfumes, lipstick, makeup…" Lucy said while she rang the bell.

"They can use lipstick and makup?" Leo asked XT-421. He moved his shoulders as saying 'I don't know'

"Who it is?" Asked a very scary voice.

"Hi mommy! I'm Lucy and Denise!" Lucy said with a happy voice.

"Oh! Hello Lucy! You can enter, but who are those two that are behind you?" The mother of Lucy asked.

"They are our new friends!" Lucy said. Then they entered the mansion.

"I don't think so" Leo muttered. The mansion was like a palace, with a very beautiful stair, two candle chandeliers and a lot of desks. Then a hedgehog woman, with a blue suit appeared from the stair.

"Hello Lucy!" The mother of Lucy said.

"Hello mommy!" Lucy said.

"Hello mother of Lucy" Denise said.

"Hello Denise! Now will you tell me who are those two? They are wearing halloween costumes?" The mother of Lucy (TMOL) asked Lucy.

"He is Leo Andy M." Lucy pointed to Leo, while he removed his head and hold it with his right arm, "And XT-421" Lucy pointed to XT-421.

"Hello" XT-421 said.

"Now pass to the other room please, you can drink some tea and eat cookies" TMOL said.

"Isn't necessary, we can't eat or drink…" XT-421 said and Leo nodded.

"But why? You are in a hurry?" TMOL asked. Then Leo walked to her side, still with his head on his right arm.

"See ma'am, we aren't using any costume! I'm a real skeleton and he is a real robot!" Leo said while pointing to the robot. Then TMOL passed out and fell to the floor.

"OK… Now she believes us" Leo said. Then she woke up in her bed with a bag with ice cubes on her head.

"What happened?" TMOL moaned.

"You only passed out" Denise said.

"OK… Really they aren't using any costume?" TMOL asked. Everyone nodded. "Then forgive me if I offended you"

"It's all OK ma'am" XT-421 said. Then she stood up from the bed.

"Now you can play in her room, or play in the garden… but not touch the flowers!" TMOL said.

"We aren't here to play mother of Lucy" Leo said.

"Why?" TMOL asked. Then Leo climbed down the stairs and he ate some cookies even if he said that he couldn't eat. The other three explained all what happened on their travel.

"This is a joke right?" TMOL asked.

"Yes!" Leo yelled from the lower floor.

"Nope, it isn't a joke ma'am." XT-421 said very serious.

"And I want to go!" Lucy said.

"It isn't a good idea. Denise could go if she has the permission of her parents, but you…" TMOL said very suspicous.

"Please!" Lucy said.

"I promise that your daughter won't be hurt on our travel" XT-421 said.

"Thanks, but… well you can go, but take some medicines, food, drinks…" TMOL said very hurry.

"Thanks!" Lucy hugged her mother.

**About 35 minutes later…**

"We are ready!" Lucy shouted very happy. She and Denise were carrying large bags on their bags. Then they left the mansion.

"Goodbye! And please be safe!" TMOL said.

"Don't worry! I will protect her!" XT-421 said.

"I won't!" Leo said. But then they noticed again the same rare figure.

"I saw it again!" Denise cried.

"Yeah… I saw it too!" Lucy said.

"Calm down!" XT-421 said, but then the figure disappeared. XT walked towards Leo.

"I sense it's presence behind that wall" XT-421 whispered to Leo.

"OK!" Leo whispered too. He walked to the wall and he found a girl.

"Ok, you found me" The woman said.

"Now your time has arrived!" Leo said and he prepared his scythe, but the other three stopped him.

"What's with you! Stop trying to cut everybody!" XT-421 said.

"Sorry if I was spying on you. My name is Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess for short." Jess said.

"OK, only don't do it again" XT-421 said.

"Of course, but I heard your story and I may know something about those pirates" Jess said.

"Then tell us! Don't hide from us!" Lucy said.

"Well, Captain Ynitum is the leader of a band of pirates called 'The Deathly Current' a band of pirates that seeks treasures as anyone would, but this in particular seeks mystical gems… and I must save the Orctle from those pirates" Jess explained.

"So I was right, it was named Orctle" Leo said.

"Yeah, a mystical creature that is extinct, a popular animal around my people in the past. But I never imagined that an Orctle could be alive." Jess said.

"This incredible! Now we are on a extremely serious mission!" Lucy said.

"And why you are so happy?" XT-421 asked.

"Because now we must save a gem and a mystical creature! It's more funny that it apparents" Lucy said.

"OK then…" Jess said.

"And now we don't know where is Ynitum because we lost it in the dessert, and where could it be if we were about an hour and half an hour here" Leo said.

"We could go to the lighthouse, from there you can anything in the coast" Denise said.

"Then let's go!" Lucy said. They walked to the lighthouse, very near from they where.

**Okay, I'm very sorry again if Raven didn't appear yet, but I promise this time that will appear in chapter three! I swear it!**

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	3. The Lighthouse

Authors in Mutiny!

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M. is property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Ravenpaw0.**

**Nothost is property of Nothost.**

Where we left?... Ah… OK… The five headed for the lighthouse so they can get a good look of the coast and find Ynitum and his Orctle…

"Well, from what I can see from here, that lighthouse has 15 meters high. So you can see anything within the two kilometers around" XT-421 said. Everyone was listening, except Leo who was hearing music with his headphones.

"I can't hear anything!" Leo yelled.

"I know! I wasn't talking with you!" XT-421 said.

"OK, but I don't care what are you talking about!" Leo said, turning up the volumen of the headphones.

"I also don't, you must be more funny!" Jess said.

"I only wanted to…" XT-421 was trying to said until…

"I can't hear anything!" Leo said again. Then Jess walked behind Leo. Then Leo sensed something wet around his ears and then he removed his headphones.

"What the heck?!" Leo said and he saw sparks flying from the headphones, and then exploded.

"What a pity of headphones… they break by only adding water on them" XT-421 said with a joke voice, but then he shut up when Leo put a very angry face.

"Jess… RUN!" Leo yelled, and as Jess started running, Leo fired many GLB, but then a shine started over Jess, and when the shine faded, they saw a fairy, with the face of Jess. She has two butterfly-like wings, her hair is more long now, a pink butterfly clip, her dress is now pink with petals and now it goes to her knees, green ballet slippers as shoes and now her eyes are emerald green.

"You can't trap me in my Fairy Form!" Jess said as she was flying, leaving a faint trail of fairy dust.

"That was incredible!" Lucy said from behind.

"Well, stop Leo, you can't fire GLB to anyone who dares to make a joke on you or…" XT-421 said until a GLB was fired near his face. "Okay… I won't say anything more"

"Okay… I will stop… but you better pay me a new headphones princess!" Leo yelled and Jess started returning.

"OK! But you better don't call me 'princess'!" Jess said. Then they reached the lighthouse.

"Finally! One step more to dump these people and live alone again!" Leo yelled. Everyone looked at him with angry faces.

"You really think that of we?" Denise asked.

"…Yep, but think about what I'm and what I do" Leo said.

"Ah… okay" Denise said.

"What it means?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it means…" They heard some noises coming from inside the lighthouse. "What's happening?!" Denise asked, and the door suddenly broke, and a cat was fired out from there.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked, but the cat was already passed out.

"She is already passed out Jess" XT-421 said. From inside the lighthouse, a rhino with a electrician suit came.

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" The rhinoceros yelled.

"Hey stop! Don't you see that she is already passed out!" Denise yelled.

"I DON'T CARE UNTIL SHE PAYS ME!" The rhino charged towards the cat, but Denise could grab her and started flying, escaping from the rhino.

"I will try to wake up her!" Denise yelled. They drived the rhino far away from the lighthouse.

"You should calm down" XT-421 said. But the rhino charged towards XT, but he evaded the rhino flying.

"The only option is to K.O. him!" Leo said.

"His skin is very hard, even for my missiles!" XT-421 said.

"Well, think about another option!" Both Leo and Lucy launched their weapons, while Jess grabbed a huge stone who started shining and launched it to the rhino. The rhino was fired to the sky and fell over a pool **(LAM: How lucky can be those ones who are about to take a bath!) **

"Make the rhino fly wasn't necessary" XT-421 said. They returned with Denise and the feline.

"Oh! Hello, and the rhino?" Denise asked.

"Thanks to 'the Crusher', we could beat him!" Lucy said while she stroked her hammer.

"And what about of the 'Reaper's Scythe' Eh?" Leo said a little angry.

"And what about the cat?" XT-421 asked.

"Well, she suffered a strong hit in her head, but now she is sleeping" Denise said.

"We must leave her in a safe place, but where?" Jess said, returning to normal.

"She lives not far away from here" Denise said.

"But how do you know?" Jess asked.

"Because she has psychic powers!" Lucy said.

"Really? That is very good!" Jess said.

"Thanks, but where are Leo and XT?" Denise asked. The two were already climbing up the lighthouse, they were in the middle of it.

"It was right to leave them?" XT-421 asked.

"Of course!" Leo said. Inside of the lighthouse, there was an terrible echo. "Why there is such echo?"

"Because of the structure and…" XT-421 started explaining, but…

"It was a rhetorical question, you know?" Leo said.

"I knew, I thought that it could bother you" XT-421 said. They could reach the top of the lighthouse.

"Well, there! I can see Ynitum's ship!" Leo said and then XT-421 looked through the windows.

"Well, it's good to know that Ynitum didn't reached the sea yet!" XT-421 said.

**At Ynitum's ship…**

"This could go more slow?" Nothost asked sarcastically and very angry. He was possesing the body of the pelican.

"It's an Orctle! This creature walks very slowly on earth, but on sea it can swim at very fast speeds!" Ynitum shouted.

"And why the heck you use a ship on earth?" Nothost asked.

"Because you can steal treasures outside the sea! It means that I can get treasures on all over the world!" Ynitum laughed maliciously, but then he stopped. "Why you took control of my second in command?"

"Because he was bothering me much" Nothost said. "And when you wil give me the 'Lovers' Stone'?"

"When you fulfill your promise!" Ynitum said.

"OK…" Nothost said. "What promise?" Nothost thought worried.

"Finally I will get what I wanted with all my heart! I will recover my city, my family and my friends!" Ynitum said and he laughed again.

"Ah, I remember now! But I can grant that wish now, because now we have the Lovers' Stone, but what is he waiting for?" Nothost thought.

"Hey Nothost! Are you very quiet! What are you thinking about?" Ynitum asked.

"Eh, nothing" Nothost answered. "Anyways, could you make this thing go more quickly?!"

"I don't know, but I think that if we use the Lovers' Stone then…" Ynitum said.

"Then do it!" Nothost yelled.

"OK! OK!" Ynitum fired a pink beam from the Lovers' Stone to the Orctle, but nothing happened. "Come on Orctle! Go more quickly!" Ynitum yelled.

"Oh no, this will be a long trip…" Nothost thought.

**At the lighthouse…**

Leo and XT-421 could reach the bottom of the lighthouse, but the girls were already gone.

"Where are those?!"Leo yelled.

"They left us… You could listened to me before, and now we must find them." XT-421 said.

"Okay, let's go" Leo said. XT-421 started flying and Leo grabbed him by his leg.

"Hey! Let me go!" XT-421 yelled.

"Nope! You fly and find those girls!" They flied to the lighthouse's right.

**At a house, to the left of the lighthouse…**

Okay, the house was to the left to the lighthouse instead of the right. The girls were already inside, but the house was empty.

"Are you sure here it is were she lives?" Jess asked.

"Totally, I read her mind" Denise answered. The house was very disorderly, with newspapers all over the place. Then the cat woke up.

"Where I'm?" The cat asked.

"Don't worry, you are safe from that rhino" Denise said.

"Rhino? Ah, I'm in my house!" The cat said. Then she noticed Denise, Lucy and Jess around her. "Who are you" The cat asked quietly.

"I'm Denise, and they are Lucy and Jess" Denise said and the two waved their hand.

"OK, I'm Raven"

"What happened to you and why that Rhino was attacking you?" Jess asked.

"Because… I work there, because I can use my electricity powers to light the lighthouse. Then I took a day to rest, so my boss decided to replace me with Mr. Relec…" Raven said but Lucy interrupted her.

"Who is Mr. Relec?" Lucy asked.

"The rhino… Well, when I returned, I found Mr. Relec there, and when I said that I returned to do my job, he was very angry and he declared that it was his job and none else will took it from him. I contacted my boss and he dumped Relec. Then today I returned again and find him in the light house again, and you should know what happened after…" Raven said.

"Well, not entirely, but we understand" Jess said.

"And where are your parents?" Lucy asked.

"They live in another city, but I stayed here because I like this city more than the other, but I was wrong…" Raven started to cry then they heard a knock in the door. Jess ran to the door and she opened it.

"Oh… Hello. This is Raven's house?" A male dog said.

"I'm Raven!" Raven said and she ran to the door. "What happened boss?"

"So he is her boss" Lucy whispered to Denise.

"Well, I was swimming in my 400 dollars pool when Mr. Relec fell from the sky and broke my pool. Then, even if this could sound crazy, a skeleton and a robot told me that Mr. Relect hit you, right?" Raven's boss said.

"That doesn't sound crazy to us… And right, that happened" Jess said.

"OK, I decided to fire him. Could you return when you are ready?"

"No, I don't want to work there again…" Raven said.

"Well, if you want to return, only tell me."

"OK" Raven said, and her boss left the house.

"Are you sure that you want to abandon your job?" Denise asked.

"Yep" Raven said.

"Well, we should find XT and Leo, right?" Lucy said.

"Yes, well bye Raven!" Both Jess and Denise said, but Raven followed them.

"I can go with you? You were so nice to me" Raven said.

"I don't think so if you are in this status" Denise said.

"Please!" Raven pleaded.

"OK, but be careful" Denise said.

"Thanks!" Raven shouted.

"Now let's go!" Lucy said, and they headed to the north, from were Leo and XT-421 came…

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	4. A Not So Good Start

Authors in Mutiny!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M. is property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Ravenpaw0.**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

The girls were travelling along the principal avenue to the north so they could abandon the city and start their quest. They were walking very slowly because they stopped in every shop, but they couldn't buy anything because they didn't have money. They could reach the last road before going on the route that crosses the entire dessert, but then they heard the loud engine of a van coming in their direction…

"Hello beauties, do you want a ride?" Leo said, he was driving the van and XT-421 was in the back side.

"Did you call me beauty?!" Raven yelled.

"Well… Yes" Leo said. Then the girls climbed into the van. Jess sat next to Leo. Both Lucy and Denise sat in the back seats, and Raven sat next to XT-421.

"Where you got the van?" Jess asked.

"He stole it" XT-421 said.

"You must return it!" Denise said.

"But why? We need to cross the hot dessert, and I won't do it without a transport!" Raven yelled.

"That is very bad… return it or I will smash your head!" Lucy yelled to Leo.

"OK! But there is a problem" Leo said.

"What problem?" Lucy asked.

"We already left the city, and I won't return!" Leo said. Then they noticed that the van was sinking in the sand. "What?!"

"The route finished a long ago" XT-421 said. Then Leo climbed down the van and opened the hood of the van.

"Why the heck there is sand in the engine?!" Leo yelled. Everyone climbed down to see the engine. Inside the hood was filled with sand, covering all.

"Well, we need to walk." Denise said.

"Oh NO!" Leo, Lucy, Jess and Raven yelled. They walked through the dessert.

**At Ynitum's ship…**

"OK! We have a deal! Now you must give me five lemon pies every Friday and I must give you a cookie with a gold coin inside every monday" The pelican said to Ynitum. He was holding cookie and Ynitum was holding a pie.

"I'm not too sure, you know. I think you must give me three cookies Jorge!" Ynitum yelled.

"OK! But don't yell at me!" Jorge the pelican said. Then Nothost appeared behind them.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Nothost asked yelling.

"We made a deal and…" Ynitum said.

"I don't care, but only continue with your damn quest! I want the Lovers' Stone!" Nothost yelled. Then a parrot came to them with a plastic telescope on his wing.

"Captain! Captain! I saw the two persons that attacked us in the cave!" The parrot said while waving the telescope.

"What you can see with a toy telescope?" Nothost said.

"So the zombie and the robot are coming for us, eh?" Ynitum said and he started thinking.

"That sounds very crazy" Jorge said.

"We only need that this Orctle could reach the sea quickly!" Nothost yelled. Then he calmed down. "How many to reach the sea?" Nothost asked.

"Well…" The parrot said and he used his telescope. Nothost possessed Jorge and he hit the parrot, making the telescope fall and broke on the floor.

"Use a real tool!" Nothost yelled.

"That is the only telescope or something alike in the ship!" The parrot said.

"Hey you!" Nothost pointed Ynitum. "Do you have any real thing aboard this ship?!"

"I think no" Ynitum answered.

"Well, then attack those two before they discover us" Nothost said, and he got out from Jorge.

"Hey! I'm the captain! Attack!" Ynitum said, and several parrots charged the cannons with heavy iron balls and they fired them to Leo and the rest. But they fell behind them.

"From where they came?" Jess asked when she saw the iron balls on the ground.

"I think the came from that way!" Lucy said while she pointed to Ynitum's ship.

"Is the ship of Ynitum!" XT-421 said.

"And? What's the problem?" Leo said.

"OK… You, Jorge! Guide some of the parrots to attack them and distract them while we continue our travel!" Ynitum yelled.

"And what about me?" Jorge asked.

"I don't know! I'm improvising!" Ynitum yelled.

"Improvising? What a shame of crew" Nothost said. Around ten parrots, along with Jorge, jumped down from the ship, and they fell over Orctle's shell. "It hurts a lot!" Jorge yelled. Then they climbed down and started running to where Leo was.

"Hey! Bring more than ten soldiers!" Ynitum yelled. Five more climbed down the Orctle.

"Finally! We have some fun!" Leo said when he saw the parrots. The parrots and Jorge ran towards them.

"Ready for a great beat up!" Lucy said and they ran to battle the parrots. Lucy reached them first thanks to her super speed and smashed several parrots. But then a parrot hit Lucy with his sword.

"Hey! These are toy swords made of balloon!" Lucy yelled.

"Balloon? That… That is pathetic!" Leo shouted.

"Balloons?!? Is there something useful here?!" Nothost yelled.

"Yeah, I think. But both Jorge and I have real weapons!" Ynitum said. In the ground, Leo and the rest finished beating up the parrots and only remains Jorge.

"Hey! Help me here!" Jorge yelled.

"I…" Ynitum tried to say but Nothost interrupted him.

"Defeat him you alone! You can!" Nothost yelled.

"Well…" Jorge said very doubtful. He charged towards Leo with his 'real sword'.

"Only that?" Leo said and he fired a GLB that cut in two parts.

"Mommy!" Jorge yelled and he tried to climb the Orctle, but he can't.

"For the love of… Ynitum! Go there and defeat them!" Nothost yelled.

"It's best to fire them some cannons. Hey you! Fire some cannons!" Ynitum yelled, and some parrots on the lower deck fired five cannons.

"The cannons again!" Lucy yelled. She launched her hammer, Leo his scythes, XT some missiles, Raven a knife with electricity around it, and Jess transformed into her Fairy form to launch a huge stone, and so they could block the iron balls.

"That was great Raven!" Denise said.

"Thanks, but what about the pirates?" Raven asked.

"I will try to recover the Orctle!" Jess said and she flied towards the Orctle's head.

"You won't take out my pet!" Ynitum yelled and he jumped from the ship, and fell over the Orctle's head. It yelled in pain for a brief time.

"You will pay for that!" Jess yelled and she made a strong gust that made Ynitum fly to the ship again.

"Ouch!" Ynitum yelled.

"Well, I think that we are surrounded Captain!" Jorge yelled. Then Nothost possessed Ynitum. "Captain!"

"It's my turn! Gloomlance!" He made Jorge's shadow transform in six black lances, and he fired them, hitting Leo and the rest. "It's over" Nothost said. But Leo and XT-421 were still stood.

"You think your pathetic attack could hurt me?!" Leo yelled. But he was a lot hurt that he thought.

"You will pay for attacking my friends!" XT-421 yelled.

"Well, now you will suffer more! Twilight!" Nothost released a blinding flash of light, that made Leo and XT push away.

"Ouch! That flash is burning me!" Leo yelled. Then a darker version of them hit the two with a black beam each one. "Ahhhh!" Leo yelled and they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Great! I will kill them!" Jorge said, but Nothost and the parrots were already on the ship.

"There is no time, we must go to the undersea city!" Nothost said, and the Orctle walked more quickly to the sea, and finally it sink in the water. "Active the undersea navigation system!" Nothost yelled. Then a purple force shield covered the ship, avoiding it from being filled with water.

**About 32 minutes later…**

"Ouch! I think this will hurt me tomorrow" Leo said while scratching his head.

"How we could be defeated by them?" XT-421 asked.

"Well, you aren't so strong that you claim to be" Leo yelled.

"When I claimed to be stronger?" XT-421 asked.

"Well, don't care." Leo said. Then they noticed the girls in the ground, all of them being very hurt. "Such battle we had, no?"

"Yeah, now Nothost escaped…" XT-421.

"But the next I won't let him to escape! But now feel the pain of the lose!" Leo said.

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	5. Crossing the Road

Authors in Mutiny!

**I'm very sorry for two things:**

**1) Because I didn't updated last weekend. I was busy because I had a lot of exams. (I'm in the final month baby!)**

**2) I will finish this story before continuing with "Vread's Chronicles".**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M. and other characters are property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Firestar999**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

After they were kicked by Nothost, Leo and XT-421 carried the girls to a nearby cottage near the beach.

"You will pay me!" Leo yelled all the way to the cottage, because he hated the idea of carrying the girls about a kilometer. He was carrying Lucy and Denise, while XT-421 was carrying Jess and Raven.

"Only continue, the cottage is very near from here" XT-421 said.

"Hm… Nope" He dropped Lucy and Denise, and the two woke up.

"Ouch… What a hit… Where we are?!" Lucy asked.

"What the heck happened here? I think I'm… Ah…" Denise said very dizzy.

"Oh, you are awake now?" XT asked.

"Ye-Yeah, but my head hurts a lot" Lucy said holding her head.

"And what about Jess and Raven?" Denise asked. Lucy passed out.

"Well they are still sleeping. Now Leo, grab Lucy again and endure until we reach the cottage" XT-421 ordered.

"Okey…" Leo said angry and grabbed again Lucy.

"What cottage?" Denise asked. They continued walking.

"Our robot friend said that there was a cottage nearby that could help us" Leo said. Then a turtle with a white beard. It was holding a wood staff in his right hand.

"Hello, new guests here?" The turtle said.

"Your are the one who lives at the cottage there?" XT asked.

"This is how they say they say is where I live" The turtle said.

"Finally! Now I can rest!" Leo yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell!" The turtle said.

"Okey…"

"Now it appears that these girls need some medical attention" The turtle said.

"Yeah, they were hit by a Gloomlance attack. And we two we were hit by a Twilight too." XT-421 whispered to The Turtle's ear.

"So he is free again?" The Turtle whispered to XT-421.

"Yeah and…" XT-421 was interrupted by Leo.

"Stop whispering! That hurts me! Now I'm not calling you 'The Turtle' again, OK?!" Leo yelled.

"Well, my name is Eltrut" Eltrut said.

"Oh, for the love of…" Loe yelled again…

"Now carry them inside, I will give them some medical herbs" Eltrut said and XT-421 carried the three girls inside where it were ten beds. The robot placed Jess, Lucy and Raven in the beds. Eltrut brought some leafs and placed each one in the girls' noses.

"Now we must wait." Eltrut said.

"Okay, now again with Nothost, how the heck we can approach him?" Leo asked, and the three girls slowly woke up.

"We can't follow him, because all of you can't swim, even enough to reach the Orctle." XT-421 said.

"I think that I couldn't reason with the Orctle because I was in my Fairy Form instead of my Mermaid Form" Jess said quietly.

"But that doesn't matter now, we can't reach Nothost now, he could be very far away now!" Leo yelled.

"I don't think so, my father has a yacht that we could use when we want!" Lucy said happily.

"Yeah! A yacht!" Denise cheered.

"That could solve a lot of problems" XT-421 said.

"But how the heck we can reach the city not more than a half of a hour?" Raven asked.

"I know how" Eltrut walked outside, and the rest followed him. Behind the cottage, was a giant black van, with two missile to the sides and a laser cannon on the top. The wheel had spikes and the van's front was covered by a giant silver bumper with turtle marks on it. The exhaust pipe was like a silver Chinese dragon.

"Cool!" Leo said and he entered the van and put himself the seat belt, that had silver flames on it.

"Woo-hoo! Top baby!" Raven said and she entered the van too, right next to Leo.

"How did you get that?" XT-421 asked.

"I stole it" Eltrut said, then chuckled, and he entered the cottage. He locked the door with a key. XT-421 stood there staring at the door and, after the others entered the van, he entered too.

"Ready for the trip?!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone except XT shouted and Leo drove the van. They crossed the dessert until they reached the city in not much than a half of a minute.

"This is a cannon, dude!" Leo yelled. Then a police car approached the van and Leo opened the glass. He was wearing two sunglasses.

"From where you got these sunglasses?" Raven asked.

"Well, you exceeded the speed limit of 120 km/h in routes. Give me your driver's licence." The policeman said.

"Okey…" Leo said and he took a card from his robe. "Take this"

"…Your driver's licence says that your age is 9900 approximately, this is a joke?!" The policeman asked very angry.

"Oh, I think I confused myself, take this" He handed another card, but it said "Fake Driver's Licence"; "Uh, wait a minute!" He grabbed some duct tape from his robe and he covered the word 'fake' and he handed it to the policeman.

"…Okey… but you must pay a mulct for… Hey!" Leo escaped at a very quick speed, leaving the policeman in the ground.

"You will go to jail!!!" The policeman yelled.

"Some people have told me things a lot more threatening! Fool!" Leo yelled with his head out of the window.

"You can't say that and a lot less escape from the police!" XT-421 yelled.

"I have experience doing this." Leo said.

"As what?" Jess asked.

"For example, when I stole a truck full of food for the poor people. I handed the food to the poor people but I escaped with the truck. The gendarmes couldn't catch me!" Leo laughed at the end of the comment, and Raven too.

"Now we must go to my house to ask my dad first!" Lucy said.

"Don't talk more! I'm gone!" Leo went more quickly, evading more cars and collectives.

"After this, I will take this criminal to the prison of a very far world" XT-421 thought. They could reach Lucy's house in no time.

"Here we are!" Lucy shouted.

"When Lucy shouts like this, the family instantly know that is her" Denise said. Then the door opened and appeared Lucy's mother.

"Oh, my dear daughter! You returned, so quick!" The mother of Lucy said, and she hugged her daughter. "You got more friends eh?" **(A/N: Let's clarify one thing: I will call her "TMOL")**

"Hello, I'm Jess ma'am" Jess said.

"Oh hello, Raven here" Raven only waved her hand.

"Mommy, I only came here to ask daddy a thing." Lucy said.

"Well, your father is now at the port fixing his yacht because he crashed to a rock… again" TMOL sounded a little discontent.

"Ah… Well I'm gone again mommy." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, I can understand that! You mentioned a long trip, and a long trip doesn't last a few hours!" TMOL said hugging more Lucy.

"Well, let's stop the caring moment please!" Leo yelled.

"OK, bye mommy!" Lucy said and they mounted over the van.

"Now we must go to the port" Lucy said.

"Wait! We are going again to the port?! Where it was the lighthouse?!" Raven asked very surprised and scared.

"We aren't going to that old lighthouse. We are going to a yacht!" Leo yelled and he drove the van at a very slow speed along the principal avenue.

"Hey! You drived the car at unimaginable speed before! Why we are going so slow?!" XT-421 yelled.

"You wanted to go more slow, and I wanted to bother you" Leo said.

"Don't worry Raven, Mr. Relec won't attack you again!" Lucy said to Raven. Leo turned around where the lighthouse is.

"I don't think so Lucy!" Denise said with her eyes turned purple.

"Why Denise?" Raven asked. Then they stopped suddenly.

"You wanted to go more slowly now?!" XT-421 said very irritated.

"I didn't even touched the brakes from when I started driving this van! I don't know what happened!" Leo said.

"Okey… As you say…" XT-421 said. He turned around his head to his behind and he saw… "Is Relec!"

"Ahhh!" Raven yelled very loud.´

"You will pay! The boss fired me and I know that it was your fault!" Relec yelled.

"I really enjoy these battles" Leo said and he got out of the van.

"You! Out of my and that cat's issue!" Relec yelled.

"I think… not!" Leo said and he fired a GLB. Relec was pushed away a few meters.

"You will pay too!" Relec charged towards Leo.

"How many money I must pay?" Leo asked with a joke tone.

"Ahhh!" Relec shouted as he ran.

"Oh well, I think that I must finish you once for all to enjoy that yacht!" Leo launched his scythe to Relec, and he was sent flying to the sky, again.

"Yeah! So that Relec it isn't very scarier" Raven said.

"Yeah, but now we must continue before something stupid happens" XT-421 said.

"Well… I'm lost, on purpose." Leo said holding a map.

"Oh perfect! I'm in charge of this!" XT-421 yelled. When we realized. XT-421 was driving and the girls were at the back seats. Leo was sitting right next to XT.

"I really can't believe that you will give me an apple pie tomorrow" Leo said.

"Yeah, but I don't care about a pie" The robot said.

**At Ynitum's ship, now underwater…**

"Today is Friday captain!" Jorge yelled. Ynitum came from a wooden door holding five lemon pies.

"OK, you have them!" Ynitum fired the pies into Jorge's face, covering him with lemon.

"Thanks!" Jorge said while licking himself to eat the lemon.

"If I were a live being, then I vomit now" Nothost though…

"Hey Nothost! Possess Jorge and eat some lemon pie!" Ynitum yelled.

"Oh please! I think I hate lemons and pies now!" Nothost yelled.

"Well, I can't please everyone here" Ynitum said.

"You can please me if you give me the Lovers' Stone!" Nothost yelled.

"B-But, you first must revive my people from the undersea city of Hakuos!" Ynitum yelled.

"Okey, okey!" Nothost yelled.

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	6. The Whirlpool

Authors in Mutiny!

**Yeah baby! I'm freaking out!!!!!!!!!!!! ****:§**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M. and other characters are property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Firestar999**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

**At Ynitum's ship, underwater…**

Nothost possessed Ynitum and he was firing several Gloomlances to the parrots and Jorge.

"Tell me! This is a test or something alike?!" Jorge yelled. Nothost laughed.

"Jajajaja, no… no… I'm practicing and I enjoy seeing you evading my shots!" Nothost roared with laugh a few minutes more.

"This is not fair!" The parrots yelled.

"It's not fair travel with you, you know?!" Nothost yelled. Then the ship crumbled a lot, making everyone fall to the ground.

"What happened now?!" Jorge asked with fear. Nothost left Ynitum's body.

"I think that something horrible is happening with the Orctle!" Ynitum yelled. He ran towards the front side. But he saw an enormous whirlpool. "Is a whirlpool!" Ynitum yelled and everyone hid inside the deck.

"We are inside of an indestructible glass dome! We are safe, fools!" Nothost yelled.

"Actually, the dome could break in any moment" Ynitum said.

"And why in that label says "Indestructible Glass Dome""? Nothost asked.

"No, no, no, The label says "Non-Indestructible Glass Dome for fools"" Jorge said showing Nothost the label.

"Birds fool son of…" Nothost was interrupted by another quake. The dome was showing some cracks.

"Tap those cracks!" Ynitum yelled, and some parrots started flying and tapping the cracks with duct tape.

"At least they can fly!" Nothost said.

"Well, only five can fly, the others give up and/or were killed" Ynitum said.

"I can deduce why they quit" Nothost said.

"Well, now for the important part: This whirlpool is so strong that the Orctle can't think alright and it can cause turbulences with the navigation system. We must be careful" Ynitum said.

"And what we can do?" Nothost asked.

"Wait… and sleep… I have some extra-comfy pillows!" Ynitum said, showing some pillows in his hands.

"Oh… I think I can sleep for months! Give me one!" Jorge yelled and he grabbed a pillow. He placed it on the floor and he started sleeping.

"Hey!... Hey!... Jorge wake up!" Ynitum tried to wake him "I think that he is sleeping very deeply" The captain smelled the pillow and he felt dizzy. "Someone put sleep powder on this!"

"I saw Jorge fluttering some sleep powder bottles" Nothost said.

"So is that, eh? Then we should play poker!" Ynitum said.

"Concentrate!" Nothost yelled.

"But we can't do anything, so is best if we rest a little" Ynitum said.

**At the port…**

Well, the protagonists travelled in the van in the port searching for Lucy's dad, because they need a ship to chase Nothost. But in the port were a lot of ships, many of them were pirates ships.

"When we reach?" Leo asked again. This was very irritable for the rest.

"Shut up or I will make you eat some electricity!" Raven yelled.

"Daddy is not here…" Lucy said.

"I think that we are in the wrong place… Look! That is an empty spot!" XT-421 said.

"Don't tell me that the empty spot is your father's spot!" Leo yelled to Lucy.

"Well, come closer to the spot" Lucy said. XT-421 done that, and Lucy climbed down the van. She saw the sign and she entered the van again. "Yeah, it is" Lucy said.

"But the damnest…" Leo was about to curse when a car behind of them played the horn.

"That is daddy's car!" Lucy cheered. She climbed down the van, and so the father of Lucy **(TFOL for fools, or I for short) **from the car and the both hugged.

"Oh… That is very sweet!" Jess said.

"Hello Lucy, what are you doing here? Your mother told me that you were going in a travel, but here?" TFOL said. Lucy shooked her head.

"Nope daddy, I want you to take us to the sea in the yacht, please" Lucy said.

"Why?"

"Because a pirate stole something and we need to recover it… Where is the yacht?" Lucy asked.

"As your mother… Well, they are doing some remodelations in the slot that I'm using, and because my friend Fran is out, I used his slot" TFOL said, showing them the yacht.

"Ah… Then you can take us?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I need to work tomorrow, but I can ask Jorge to lead you" TFOL said, and then a platypus showed from inside the yacht.

"You need the help of this old sea lion?" The platypus said.

"Jorge! Why you are on the yacht?!" TFOL yelled.

"I was cleaning it!" Jorge said.

"…Well… You can lead my daughter and her friends to the sea?" TFOL said.

"But is very dangerous there, is the place for only those that have control of their very deep fears and the dizziness, and…"

"Shut up, and be quick!" Leo yelled.

"Okey, okey! But don't hurt me!" Jorge said and they climbed up the yacht.

"Well, but don't persuade me!" Leo said.

"Ye-Yeah!" Jorge said.

"Well bye daddy!" Lucy hugged her father again and she climbed the yacht.

"Be careful please!" The yacht left the port very quickly, smashing a lot of boats in the process. "The paint!" TFOL yelled.

"Okey, okey!" Jorge yelled. "Why he cares a lot about the paint of the yacht?"

"Because the paint costs an eye of the face now" Lucy said.

"An eye of the face?! Then I must see how the people removes their eyes to pay these!" Leo yelled. Inside the deck of the yacht were XT-421, Raven and Jess.

"Ynitum's ship isn't very near from here… 10 miles." XT-421 said.

"10 miles! That is how… 9 miles!" Raven yelled.

"Yeah, but they stopped…" XT-421 said. He continued inspecting the radar.

"Well, but at least we are going at incredibly speeds. Like 100 miles per hour!" Jess exclaimed. Then they stopped suddenly.

"What?!" Jess and Raven yelled.

"There is a whirlpool!" XT-421 yelled.

"And what with that?" Leo asked.

"At least we stopped before the whirlpool starts absorbing us! I think." Jorge said.

"But there is something strange, the radar says that Nothost is right on the whirpool." XT-421 said.

"Maybe they have the incredible bad luck of entering a whirlpool" Lucy said.

"Yeah, let's wait until the ship resurfaces and I take the Lovers' Stone!" Leo said.

"Hey look!" Jorge exclaimed and he pointed to a black cloud that emerged from the center of the whirlpool.

"Nothost!" Denise said. Then Nothost approached them.

"And now what we have here eh?" Nothost said.

"You! You will fall right now!" Leo yelled and he fired a GLB, that sliced Nothost in two parts, but then it recovered.

"I don't know why, but it hurt" Nothost said, now on the floor of the yacht. Then Jorge approached it. "Perfect!"

"Don't approach him Jorge!" XT-421 yelled, but Nothost already possessed Jorge.

"So this is named Jorge too? Well, I will kill you anyways" Nothost fired several gloomlances, that they evaded them. "This guy don't exercise too often, right?"

"How we can defeat him if we can't hurt Jorge?" Lucy said.

"You can't!" Nothost said.

"I have no problem in hurting anyone really, so…" He was about to strike Nothost with his scythe when Lucy and Denise stopped him.

"You can't hurt him!" Denise said.

"Wait, but if Nothost possessed Jorge, then is Nothost who suffer the damage?" Raven asked.

"I think that Raven is right" XT-421 said.

"Eh… Nope! He will suffer!... Eh…" Nothost stammered.

"You are in the tightrope friend" Leo said. Lucy summoned The Crusher and Leo his scythe.

"OK, there is no need to panic… Twilight!" Nothost yelled. He released a binding flash, and the shadow stroke them on their backs, except Leo who covered himself with his robe.

"I learn to who defend against your "Twilight" attack!" Leo said.

"Well… Gloomlance!" Nothost fired the gloom lance, but Leo evaded it. It hit on the control of the yacht, making it speed up towards the whirlpool, entering it.

"You will suffer, now I lost the yacht, and the van" Leo said, and they were sucked by the whirlpool. Then Nothost de-possessed Jorge and he flied towards the ship. Jorge woke and grabbed everyone, one at time, to the surface.

"You are all alright?!" Jorge asked, but only Leo and XT-421 were awake.

"Yeah, we are, but the others are passed out…" Leo said.

"Where is Jess?" XT-421 asked.

"I don't know, I thought that you were only you five." Jorge said.

**Meanwhile, at Ynitum's ship…**

Ynitum's ship's dome was filled with cracks and duct Nothost crossed the dome.

"Where you were?" Ynitum asked.

"I was with some friends… and what about the orctle?" Nothost asked.

"Is completely out of control, the dome will be destroyed any time!" Ynitum yelled.

"Then is my time of taking action" Nothost crossed the dome and he headed towards the orctle's head. He saw Jess, but she was like a mermaid, with a sparkling pink tail, a light pink bikini top with baby floral designs. Her eyes were a caribbean blue, her hair grows waist length, an alignment of white pearls goes across her hair.

"Calm… calm… I'm here…" Jess said to the Orctle, but then she saw Nothost.

"Hello, but the Orctle, is mine!" Nothost yelled.

"Nope, it is a free creature, and I will make sure that!" Jess said, making a little whirlpool with her hands. But Nothost evaded it.

"Now, I will escape from the whirlpool, and then I will get the Lovers' Stone finally!" Nothost then possessed the Orctle…

"No! Not the Orctle!" Jess yelled, and she saw how the Orctle changed its eye's colors to black, and it looked at her.

"Now, get out of my way!" Nothost (Now the Orctle), made a big light blue energy ball, and he fired it to Jess, pushing her away. "Let's put some action for this turtle" Nothost swam to the surface, very quickly, and escaped from the whirlpool, and it continued swimming. Nothost then de-possessed the Orctle, and he flied towards the deck again.

"Yeah! We escaped!" Jorge exclaimed.

"Good work Nothost, you did right" Ynitum said.

"You said it as if you do right things" Nothost said.

**At the sea…**

Jess approached Jorge, Leo and the others.

"Are you all alright?!" Jess asked.

"Yeah, but now we are drift… Hey! You now are in the blue fashion?" Leo asked joking.

"Yeah, whatever, let me carry you to a safe place…" Jess said. Then, Jess carried all the girls on her back, and XT-421 grabbed Leo. Then they traveled at very fast speeds towards an island…

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	7. The Ghost Archipelago

Authors in Mutiny!

**Hi ya! I'm here after one week of exams! Now I have two more the next week. BE TOLERANT PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M., Jorge and other characters are property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Firestar999**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

Well... they were kicked out by Nothost... again... but they don't surrender, and the story is going more funny. Now they were travelling at incredible speeds, and although they could approach Ynitum, they prefer going to a far island for resting. But the island was very far away... But they reached.

"Imagine that you two could reach Ynitum's ship in no time, why you don't?" Leo asked.

"Because we were carrying you!" XT-421 said.

"Okey, you don't need to be so irritating, but you could go now, I'm fine alone, I have many friends around this archipelago." Leo said.

"But what about our friends and..." Jess was about to said when she was interrupted by XT-421.

"What archipelago? Here was only one island, this island!" XT-421 said.

"And what about these?" Jorge pointed to a island who mysteriously appeared from nowhere. "Maybe, they are ghost islands."

"Perfect, you two brough us to a ghost islands, simply fine!" Leo said.

"Well, at least, we did something!" XT-421.

"Then I will do something now." Leo said.

"Like what?" XT-421 asked.

"Like defeating that beast behind you." Leo pointed behind XT-421 to a giant green crab.

"Wow! That is big!" Jess said, and both she and XT-421 were ready to attack.

"Wait! I will handle this! Not you!" Leo yelled, and he fired several GLB to him. The crab fell to the ground unconscious. "Um... That crab was very small... I think it was a baby."

"A baby?! But it was enormous!" Jess said.

"Nah... A normal giant crab is as big as a 10-story building. But, giant crabs don't appear by here usually..." Then they saw a cloaked levitating figure appear from the crab.

"Leave this island immediately!" The figure said.

"A ghost!" Jess yelled.

"And who are you?" XT-421 asked.

"Leave this island inmediately!" The figure repeated.

"Is like a VCR." Leo said. He fired a GLB, and the figure disappeared.

"I don't think it was a good idea..." Jess said.

"Then why you didn't think of a better plan?" Leo asked.

"I have a better plan." XT-421 said.

"What?" Jess said.

"We could go to that cottage there." XT-421 said.

"A ghost cottage, eh? Well, if you freak out, then I must see it." Leo said and they walked to the cottage. But before they could reach it, the girls woke up very agitated.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy and Denise yelled.

"What?! What?!" Leo asked.

"I had a horrible nightmare!" Lucy said.

"Me too!" Denise said.

"Well, I too, but I don't shout." Raven said.

"This place... has a very strange atmosphere..." Jorge said.

"Yeah, whatever..." Leo said. Then the door of the cottage opened.

"And we didn't need to ring the bell." Jess said. A strong gust was released from it, and they flew to another island.

"Ahhh!" The girls yelled.

"We will fall over the sea!" Raven yelled. A shark was there, holding a fork and a knife.

"Come here, come here! I'm very hungry!" The shark said. But it disappeared and appeared an island in the place. And... they fell in the sand.

"What was that?" Denise asked.

"That was very strange, that island appeared, and I saw that the other from we came disappeared..." XT-421 said.

"We are in a ghost archipelago! I said it!" Jorge said.

**In Ynitum's ship...**

"Sir, we are approaching the Dark Archipelago. We should turn to other direction?" Jorge **(The Pelican here.)** said.

"It could be a good idea... but let me see that map" Ynitum said and he grabbed the map from Jorge.

"And?" Jorge asked.

"Well, we must face south. Come on! Let's move this ship!" Ynitum yelled.

"But sir, you have the rudder!" Jorge said.

"With pleasure." Ynitum said and he spun the rudder, making everyone fall to the floor. The Orctle headed to the south from where they were, but an island appeared right in front of them. "Ahhh!" Everyone shouted and they crashed into the island, destroying the ship, but the Orctle fell in the beach.

"Is everyone okay?!" Ynitum yelled, but he only saw Jorge and Nothost.

"Okay here" Nothost said.

"I'm hurt! My wing hurts!" Jorge said.

"I didn't see this coming... The island appeared from nowhere..." Ynitum said.

"This is the Dark Archipelago. The islands here change their location, I'm sure that the archipelago will continue to change until it reaches the continent." Nothost said.

"Yeah, yeah, but where is my crew?!" Ynitum yelled.

"I think that the Orctle ate them..." He pointed to the Orctle, who had many feathers on its mouth.

"I'm not so sure..." Nothost saw how all of the parrots were flying, and a penguin was following them.

"Well, I don't need any crew, I can survive alone." Ynitum said and he walked towards the center of the island. But then they heard the cry of the Orctle.

"I can't leave the Orctle alone!" Ynitum said and he mounted the Orctle. Then Nothost possessed Jorge.

"I'm gone" Nothost said and he walked towards the centre of the island.

Not very far away from where Nothost was, Leo and the others were walking towards the beach.

"...And some ghost bats should appear in these forests at night!" Leo said. Lucy and Denise were very scared.

"Well, stop, don't you see that they are scared?" Jess asked.

"Okey..." Leo said.

"And when we reach the coast, what do we will do?" The platypus asked.

"I don't know... I think we should go for Nothost, but it will be dangerous for you..." XT-421 said.

"Look, it's that pelican again!" Raven said.

"Finally! Some action here!" Leo prepared his scythe. And he fired a GLB to the pelican, pushing him away. They ran to where he fell.

"Don't be so rude, guys" Nothost said.

"Ah, it's only Nothost" Leo said.

"I defeated you more than a time... you should be freaked." Nothost said.

"But in your actual appearance you aren't too freaky." Lucy said.

"Is that so?" Nothost said, and he was kicked by Denise.

"Yeah, is that so" Denise said.

"Well, then I must make up a reputation" Nothost said and he prepared many Gloomlances. "In the dark of this forest, I'm more powerful! So if defeated you before, of course that I will kill you."

"Um... I think... that you aren't right... because... We... are more... than you... this time." Jorge said very slowly.

"Why the heck are you talking so slowly?" Nothost asked.

"I only wanted to bother you" Jorge said.

"I can start attacking now?" Nothost asked. Then he was hit by Lucy and Leo, and he was pushed more far away, now in the beach.

"Ouch... this body is slowing me too much... I must dispossessed him and find Ynitum..." Nothost said.

"I think... not!" Leo yelled, and he fired a GLB to him. And Ynitum came.

"I heard someone saying my name!" The captain said. Then he approached Nothost. "Oh! I knew that it was you!"

"Well, anyways..." Nothost possessed Ynitum. "Okay, now I feel so much better."

"I think we are in trouble" Lucy said, stepping backwards.

"A lot of trouble!" Nothost said, and he fired some Gloomlances. Everyone evaded them. "I won't fail next time!" He tried running, but he suddenly fell to the ground. "What happened?! I feel a pain from the right leg!" He examined Ynitum's right leg, and he found a bite mark. "That guy surely don't know how to treat an Orctle without being bitten."

"The Orctle is here?!" Jess said.

"You appear to know many things." Nothost said.

"I'm going to find it!" Jess morphed to her Fairy Form, and she flew to where the Orctle was laying.

"Oh no! You won't!" Nothost fired a lot of Gloomlances. But XT-421 and Leo intercepted them with several missiles and GLBs.

"And you won't stop her" Leo said.

"You asked!" Nothost used the Twilight, but Lucy, Denise and Raven hit Nothost by his back and he fell to the ground. The Lovers' Stone was taken out from his jacket.

"The Lovers' Stone!" XT-421 said and he grabbed the Lovers' Stone.

**With Jess...**

She continued flying and she soon found the Orctle laying on the beach, eating some fishes.

"I finally found you!" Jess said, while returning to normal. She placed her hands in the Orctle's head. But then she retreated in fear.

"What?!" The Orctle tried to eat her, but Jess morphed to her Mermaid Form, and swam to the sea.

"Why you attack me?" Jess said, while the Orctle tried to smash her with his fins.

"I-I don't understand..." She finally was hit by the Orctle's fin, and she fell to the beach. The Orctle was about to to hit her, when it received some missiles and retreated to the sea.

"I think her pet is going wild!" Leo said.

"No time for jokes!" XT-421 grabbed Jess. Then the Orctle made a giant wave, of the size of the giant crab.

"This... will wet" Leo said and the wave covered all the island. Then Nothost attached to the Orctle's shell, while it swam to the surface and continued swimming.

**Wow, now that they finally has the Lovers' Stone, I should stop writing this story?.... nah, it's best to explain what happened to them after the Orctle made that wave!**

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	8. Total Craziness!

Authors in Mutiny!

**We are near the end folks! I don't think that I have CIPP now…**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M., Jorge and other characters are property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH! (He may have CIPP, but i don't think so.)**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Firestar999**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

Okay... From where we should start?... Ah, yes! I remember! The protagonists there were mud against the ground by the giant wave...

"I think this is getting a little monotonous." Leo said.

"Monotonous? Why?" Lucy asked. She was trying to dry her hair.

"Because this is the... fourth time that Nothost defeated us! I will give him the beat up that he needs and deserves!" Leo yelled.

"You are wrong, indeed" XT-421 said behind them.

"Why now?!" Leo yelled.

"Because now we have the Lovers' Stone!" XT-421 said happily showing the Lovers' Stone. It's only a brown stone with the shape of a heart with two rubies, sapphires and emeralds on it.

"It's very beautiful!" Lucy and Denise said seeing the stone, but suddenly Leo took it.

"Originally, it's mine!" Leo said while running with the stone in hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" XT-421 said, and he flied towards Leo. He fired some GLBs, and the robot some missiles.

"You can't beat me!" Leo said while laughing. He covered himself with the robe every time when a missile was fired at him. They continued battling and chasing for many minutes. Then Jess came, and she saw how the two were arguing.

"What's that?" Jess asked.

"We could retrieve the Lovers' Stone!" Denise said.

"Perfect! And now?" Jess asked. Leo and XT-421 stopped.

"And now what?" Leo asked.

"I should return this to it's original place" XT-421 said.

"To be stealed again?" Leo said. XT-421 grinned.

"Or in another place! But I will put this on a place where neither you or anyother pirate could steal it!" XT-421 said.

"Okey... But I'm sure that I will steal it..." Leo said.

"But before, we need to hunt down Ynitum, don't you think so?" Jess said.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot" XT-421 said.

"To be robot, you forget many things" Leo said.

"You want me to beat you?!" XT-421 yelled.

"I want to see it!" Leo said. Then Raven walked over them and she stood in the middle of the two.

"Well, stop now. Jess is right, we should chase Ynitum" Raven said.

"Okey. But then you give me the Lovers' Stone!" Leo said.

"Can't you think of something else?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah, well, we need a new vehicle to follow the Orctle." Leo said. A submarine suddenly appeared behind them. It was covered with seaweed. "That doesn't count, don't you?"

"It could be a good option to choose." Raven said.

"Then we should travel in first class! Come on lady Lucy, and now you lady Denise, and at least, but not less important, lady Raven" Leo said joking while the girls walked over the submarine. When Lucy touched the door, the submarine then crumbled and it become a mountain of seaweed.

"Ah, I should said that the entire submarine was instead a well-stacked pile of seaweed" Leo said.

"Good timing… Now what's the plan?" XT-421 said.

"I don't know, what's the plan?" Leo asked.

"I already asked that?!" XT-421 yelled.

"You know, that the atmosphere around here can drive us crazy, and saying some stupid old comments… you are the first being affected" Leo said very dizzed.

"But we two shouldn't be affected…" XT-421 said, somewhat dizzied.

"Why? You think you are cool? I don't think so!" Leo said, and he fired a Glb to the sky, making a giant explosion.

"Be careful with that! You could hurt us!" XT-421 yelled.

"Us?" Leo asked.

"Yeah… Where they are?!" XT-421 looked to his left, but he didn't see anything.

"Eh… We're here!" Lucy said. Indeed, they were where XT-421 was looking.

"I think the gas around here are getting more poisonous as the time passes…" Jess said.

"You first!" Leo said. Jess ran to him.

"Look! You are saying inconsistencies!" Jess said very desperate.

"You should be less stretched… Look, he things that I'm cool! She thinks I'm cool! Everyone here thinks that I'm cool! So, if you want to kick me out, do it! But then we couldn't go to that island there, the only island that don't moves!" Leo said pointing to the island.

"He sure has the point" Denise said.

"Let's go!" Raven said.

"But first put that saint criminal on its place!" XT-421 said. Jess appeared behind them and she attached Leo to him with a cord. "I mean… the bar!"

"Now fly to that island! Now!" Jess yelled.

"Yeah… mommy… as you say…" XT-421 and he started flying. Jess morphed into her Mermaid form, and she carried Lucy, Denise and Raven to the island. When they reached…

"Ah! I feel so better now!" XT-421 said.

"You should loose me before I do something that I won't be remorseful!" Leo yelled. He cut the cord and he fell to the ground. "How dare you to tie me to you!"

"I wasn't! It was Jess!" XT-421 yelled.

"Then I will hit her!... Where is she?" Leo asked.

"They left us?" XT-421 asked. The girls where walking in the forest and they found another green submarine.

"Oh no! Another seaweed submarine!" Lucy said. They approached the submarine.

"I don't think so, Lucy. This is real" Jess said while touching the submarine. "Help me to carry this to the sea." But the girls couldn't push the submarine.

"Hmm, we need help… but from who?" Lucy asked.

"What about XT and Leo? They could help" Denise said.

"With their mental state, I don't want to be near them." Jess said.

"Do we have another option?" Raven asked.

"…No…" Jess said defeated. The girls walked over the two boys, that they where drinking a can of soda each one.

"Where the heck you get those?" Raven asked.

"You see, in the pile of seaweed were a freezer with lots of cans of soda" Leo said, throwing his can to the sea.

"You left some for us?" Raven asked.

"Eh… I think not" Leo said.

"Yeah, I only wanted to see what could be your expression when you say that" Raven said.

"We found a submarine, but we need you two to put it on the sea" Jess said.

"You are talking about the seaweed submarine?" XT-421 pointed to the seaweed, again stacked in the shape of a submarine.

"Nope, but a real one in the middle of… You stacked the seaweed again?" Jess asked very confused now.

"Eh… Yeah?" Leo said.

"Jess, remember to who are you talking with" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I remember" Jess said.

"Now what we should push?" XT-421 asked.

"…A submarine? In the forest? You remember?" Raven asked.

"Ah, yeah!" XT-421 flied to the forest, and he carried the submarine to the sea in no time.

"Now we can chase down the Orctle!" Jess said.

"Yeah, yeah, only enter and let's start the trip before I puke… again!" Leo said, as they entered the submarine snd it set sail.

"WHAT?!" The girls yelled.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that I should end this story now, but I have CIPP! I have CIPP! I have CIPP! I need help! I don't need CIPP! Is that why I have CIPP!**

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	9. A League Under the Sea

Authors in Mutiny

**Ugh… I should return to my habit of updating more than one chapter per weekend, but I think… is like a writer's block but not so sailed.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M., Jorge and other characters are property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Firestar999**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

From what I remember, it's not much by the way, they get aboard an old submarine that they found there, and they started chasing down the Orctle, who gone underwater to somewhere in the bottom of the Emerald Ocean.

"Hey! Look at this! More cans of soda!" Leo yelled as he brought a mini fridge.

"Give some here!" Raven yelled and she received a can of soda, as well Lucy, Denise and Jess.

"No here?" XT-421 asked.

"There are no cans anymore" Leo said as he threw the mini fridge. "You always say 'Girls first'"

"When I said that?" XT-421 asked confused.

"You are saying that if you find a mini fridge almost filled with cans of soda, you'll give them first to Leo before than us?" Lucy said very threatening. The everyone but the robot started laughing.

"Okay, but now you're distracting me! We could crash with anything if I don't see!" XT-421 said. Then they collided to anything, making the submarine crumble.

"Yeah! Now we collided to some rocks!" Leo yelled. But when they saw through the window, they saw two fins and a turtle shell.

"The Orctle!" All the girls shouted. The Orctle heard this, and it turned around. Ynitum, or I must say that Nothost possessed him, was on its shell. The Orctle then tried to eat the entire submarine, but they could escape from its mouth.

"Hey, you must have a diet! No metal!" Leo yelled as they speed up and they escaped. The Orctle swam to them, the two with the same speed. Then suddenly, the sea became more blue than the green that was before.

"It… it… it's beautiful!" Denise said.

"We entered…" Jess said.

"Where?!" Everyone asked. Then the Orctle stroke the submarine with a fin, so it crumbled a little more. **(A/N: I should make a flash game about this!)**

"Turn right!" Jess yelled.

"But if we turn right, then the Orctle will devour us!" XT-421 yelled.

"Just turn right!" Jess yelled again, and the robot did so. The Orctle couldn't eat them because its neck. But it started chasing them again. Meanwhile, Leo and the others were too far away from it.

"Hey! Good with that!" Leo said.

"Very good! Thanks!" Lucy said hugging Jess.

"Now we are safe, but we shouldn't chase the Orctle instead of escaping from it?" XT-421 asked.

"Who should remember that?" Leo asked. The girls shooked their heads. "But we… Look at that!" Leo pointed to across the window, where it was an huge white building.

"We reached… something…" Leo said.

"Even if I lived in a realm underwater, I can't identify this" Jess said.

"No! It's… the lost realm of the chocolate!" Leo shouted. Then suddenly, they fell to the ground, crushing them against the floor.

"Oww… What happened?" Raven asked.

"Apparently this place has its own atmosphere, so we fell as we could fell from the sky to the normal ground." XT-421 said.

"In normal terms, we were crushed against the pavement." Leo pointed to where they fell, a road. Then the Orctle fell from the sky.

"Look out!" Lucy yelled and they could escape in time. The Orctle crushed itself to the ground, and it passed out.

"Now, it's my time!" Nothost yelled.

"Yeah, but now you don't have any flying parrot to… what? I said 'flying parrots'?" Leo asked. Everyone chuckled, including Nothost.

"Okay, that was motive of laughing… I mean, flying parrots? That was crazy!" Nothost said.

"We should make a comedy together, but before we must beat you" Leo said. He made a GLB that hit Nothost.

"Well, that was powerful, indeed. I think its best to get the power from you than from the Lovers' Stone." Nothost said.

"But before, you must pass over us!" Everyone gathered in front of Leo.

"Hey, wait! I don't need help from nobody!" He stepped in front of them.

"Okay, now I understand" Raven said.

"Hm… anyways, I will get the Lovers' Stone! Gloomlance!" Nothost said and he prepared the shadow lances from its own shadow and he fired them. Everyone could block them.

"My turn!" Lucy said and she charged to him with The Crusher. Nothost fired another Gloomlance, but Lucy could block it before hitting Nothost.

"Ow, it could have hurt me a lot if I weren't a dark spirit." Nothost said.

"Then I should hit you more!" Lucy tried to hit him with her hammer, but Nothost evaded them all. Then Denise appeared from behind him, and she kicked him in his back. Then the two girls ran out from there. And several missiles and GLBs stroke Nothost.

"Ugh, that was a hard strike… I'm gone to rest" Nothost said, but suddenly he was electrocuted by Raven, she placed her knife on his head **(A/N: I will ensure you that this is NOT a bloody scene. She is touching him with the handle of the knife.) **Then Jess morphed into her Fairy Form and she flew over Nothost.

"Beware, it's rain!" She released some pink powder that fell like stones over Nothost. Then Nothost de-possessed Ynitum.

"Well, you win this time, but I…" Then Nothost felt a raindrop. Everyone felt a raindrop. Then it started raining.

"Rain? Well, it's only rain." Raven said.

"You should know, it's not only rain. It's worse" Nothost said.

"Worse?" Everyone but Jess asked

"This city is going to be flooded by the water anytime!" Jess yelled. Everyone but Nothost and XT-421 screamed.

"You're so fearnought, I can't believe that I lost to you." Nothost said.

"Quickly! We must find a submarine!" Lucy yelled. Everyone started running and searching in every building there. Nothost crossed through a door and found a silver submarine. Then he went towards Leo, that was near him.

"I found a submarine in a near garage!" Nothost said.

"Let's go!" Leo and Nothost went to the house again, and Leo destroyed the door with the scythe.

"And why are you helping us? It sounds kind of very stupid." Leo said as the two entered the submarine.

"I can't stay underwater. The molecules of water dissolves my body." Nothost said.

"By saying 'I have fear of what will happen' it was enough. I think the submarine is perfect. Let's call the other" Leo said and he left the house. But then a earthquake happened. A column of water started falling from the sky, flooding the city. "Ah! We don't have time!" Leo yelled as he ran. The others ran to him.

"Wow, how do you…?" Leo was about to ask.

"Now, where is the submarine?!" XT-421 asked.

"Here!" Leo said while guiding them to the submarine. They entered.

"This submarine is very small!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, hold on!" Leo said very irritated. Then, another earthquake was felt and then all of the water fell over the city, destroying all the buildings. Fortunately, the submarine wasn't destroyed.

"We… We are alive?" Denise asked shyly.

"What do you think?" Leo said.

"I think we should start leaving this place" Denise said.

"Agreed" Everyone but Leo said.

"Okay, then." Leo said. The submarine couldn't pull off from they were.

"Hey! Don't tell me that you chose a submarine that doesn't work!" XT-421 yelled.

"But the engine is running! Maybe you aren't accelerating at all." Leo said.

"Nope, I'm stepping the accelerator pedal." XT said.

"I think there's something outside clogging us." Lucy noted. She and Raven looked outside and they saw Ynitum holding the submarine from behind. He was all burned.

"Give me the Lovers' Stone!" Ynitum yelled.

"You hear something?" Lucy asked Raven.

"…No, I don't hear anything" Raven said.

"Well, anyone dares to get out of here?" Leo said. The submarine was filled with silence. "Nobody?"

"I'll go!" Jess said and she headed for the door, but Denise and Raven stopped her.

"If you open the door, the submarine will be filled with water!" Denise said.

"Don't do something stupid!" Raven said.

"We should leave him behind and start leaving this place!" Lucy said.

"But how? Ynitum is still holding the submarine" Leo said.

"He may be so tired by our recently battle" Nothost said.

"Tired? He is holding this titanium submarine! Is obviously that he isn't tired" XT-421 said.

"Then, we should wear him out more!" Nothost said and he motioned over the back window. "Twilight!" But nothing happened. "Why the Twilight isn't working?!"

"Maybe because underwater the light can't refract too well" Jess said.

"Even with these 200W light bulbs that has as backlights" Leo said.

"200W! How this submarine can even work with those lights lighted up?" Nothost asked.

"Now it's not time to be playing!" XT-421 yelled.

"Give me the Lovers' Stone! And then I will destroy that Nothost with my bare hands!" Ynitum yelled, but nobody could hear him again.

"I think he is threaening us" Raven said.

"So? I don't hear anything. Now speed up!" Leo said.

"But he is very strong!" XT-421 said.

"Hmm… we should give this little scrap metal a little more of energy. What do you think?" Leo said.

"With what energy?" XT-421 asked.

"It's not as difficult as you think. You can use the Lovers' Stone as an energy source. It surely will make us boost away from that shark." Leo said.

"That may work!" Jess exclaimed. The robot opened a bin filled with wires and placed there the Lovers' Stone.

"Well, prepare to get out of here!" XT placed a finger on a red button. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven,…" Leo already pressed the button and they were fired out form there instantly.

"Oh for the love of…!" Ynitum yelled, and he looked around. He then swam very quickly to where the Orctle was. "Wake up, please!" The Orctle opened one eye. "Now, follow those brats!" The Orctle was fired out from there too. It was swimming very fast.

"As soon as we get earth, we should separate and then live our lives!" Leo said.

"No, before we must do something with the Orctle!" Jess said.

"And why you don't get out of here and try to make friends with it?" Leo said.

"Because you said that the submarine may be filled with water!" Jess yelled.

"Ah, yeah, I remember now. What's happening with me? Lately, I forget things" Leo said.

"You should know that the Orctle is Ynitum's pet" Nothost said.

"Ynitum's pet?" Jess asked.

"Yes. The time I possesed it, I saw that he was only loyal to Ynitum. I ensure you that it is very difficult to control it. Anyways, why do you want it so bad, huh?" Nothost said.

"Because…" The submarine crumbled a little.

"Turbulences?" Lucy asked.

"We're in the sea, why here there should be turbulences?" Denise said.

"It's not only turbulences! It's the Orctle!" Nothost yelled, and they saw the Orctle coming at them.

**Hello, it's me here! LAM, do you remember? Well, this going to any of the authors who didn't even bothered to review here (I mean the authors that are involved in this.) Its your time to Review, don't you? Well, if anyone can help with this, I will be grateful. I want to know what do you think. If you want, just send me Private Message.**

**This not means that I didn't try.**

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	10. Trusting

Authors in Mutiny

**Well, TFN! ¬¬#. But, well, those guys won't appear on the sequel, just after Sonic Advanxed Part 2! But right after SA2 I should write several random mystery stories. What do you think? Anyways, I will write them.**

**(Only 3 of 6?! That is a very small group! Enlarge it, please!)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M., Jorge and other characters are property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Lionblaze.**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

Oh, man, what a freaking day, folks! Well, the group, Nothost included, were fleeing from the giant Orctle, that now wants badly to eat the submarine, his mouth is very huge. But that can't stop our heroes! Well, I have my doubts. Right now, they are very near the surface, but I talk about 1 km because of their speed.

"We'll die!" Both Lucy and Denise shouted. The two girls were screaming that phrase almost about ten minutes.

"Could you stop! Although I don't have ears, it's still irritating!" Nothost screamed.

"B-But we will be eaten by a giant monster! How could we be calm?!" Lucy yelled.

"I just asked to be quiet, you don't have to be quiet." Nothost said.

"Good way for say it, but that talk don't get us out from this problem!" XT-421 said.

"Well, but admit that those screams were bothering you" Nothost said.

"Actually I just turned off my sound input devices to concentrate a little more." XT-421 said pointing to his 'ears'.

"Oh, you are a cheater" Nothost said.

"That's the way to live. Well, what we can do to be more safe than now?" Leo asked.

"We can't do anything, but if we can give more energy to this vehicle, then we should have more advantage" XT-421 said.

"Then take my scythe" Leo said and he took a USB wire from it, and connected it to a USB port in the bin where the Lovers' Stone was.

"That's very technological!" Jess said.

"Well, I actually carry a pendrive here!" Leo said while showing his orange pen drive.

"Hey, why this thing isn't charging?" XT-421 asked.

"Maybe it's not turned on, or I don't have those photos from my holidays at Mar Del Plata…" Leo revised his scythe's blade. "Umm… Nope, they aren't here, but if I run this program, then…" Leo touched the scythe, and suddenly a light was turned on the frontal panel.

"Finally!" XT-421 exclaimed. He returned to piloting the submarine.

"What program did you just run?" Denise asked.

"Oh, you don't want to hear the answer, do you?" Leo asked, quickly hiding his scythe inside his black robe.

"Yes, I want" Denise said. **(LAM: You won't know it, never! (Auto CAD.))**

"Well, you won't know it, never!" Leo yelled and then he burst in laughing.

"I should turn off my input devices again…" XT-421 muttered.

"I heard it!" Leo yelled.

"If I didn't want to you hear it, then I shouldn't said it" XT-421 said.

"Then you should… Wait, that's very right, you are right, this time." Leo said.

"Yeah, of course." XT-421 said.

"I can ask a maybe-stupid question?" Raven asked.

"A MSQ, you ask? Well, you can ask" Leo said.

"Why we couldn't reach the surface?" Raven asked.

"Hey! That wasn't a MSQ! You lied!" Leo yelled.

"Both Leo and Raven are right… Jess?" XT-421 said.

"Yeah, what?" Jess asked.

"Do you have a teeth right above your head?" Leo, Nothost and XT-421 asked in unison. Jess looked above and in fact she saw the teeth.

"Ahhhh!" Jess screamed.

"Yeah, I was right, I had to turn off my input devices" XT-421 said. The entire submarine was inside the Orctle's mouth, since when Leo put the Scythe to energize the submarine. **(LAM: Hey! You should have put this scene since it started, not after the comical conversation!)**

"Since when we were trapped inside this creature's mouth?" Denise asked.

"I think I already specified it!" Leo said. Then the tooth disappeared and Ynitum appeared from the hole.

"Finally I got you!" Ynitum yelled.

"And what?" Leo asked.

"Well, you must give me what I search, as the Lovers' Stone. So, give me it now." Ynitum said handing his hand.

"And why?" Leo asked again.

"Because… what I said!" Ynitum said very irritated. "…And you! You're a miserable traitor!" Ynitum yelled pointing to Nothost.

"I'm always in the group that I'm fitting the best. And admit it, you had incompetent birds as your competent crew" Nothost said.

"Well, you are right, but anyways you are a miserable traitor! Now you will pay!" Ynitum jumped, and he fell in the middle of the black cloud. But after that, Nothost levitated away from him.

"You can't cause me any physical damage! Although my new friends and I can harm you considerably by hitting your remaint leg that was bitten by a dolphin, once!" Nothost said.

"No! You said my only weakness!" Ynitum yelled and he retreated a bit.

"Your only weakness? You also have a distaste for small fishes!" Nothost said. Everyone took out their weapons.

"But these fishes are a shame for real fishes!" Ynitum said, retreating a lot more, touching the window.

"So if we have a pack of fishy frisky bits here, then you'll run and scream like a little girl?" Leo said. The girls stared angrily at Leo.

"Don't ever say that again!" Raven yelled.

"Okay, okay, I won't, but we should give Ynitum, although he is one of my oc, a well-deserved beat up!" Leo said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"No! You won't defeat me again! Ynitum yelled. He charged towards the group, but Lucy appeared right in front of him and she hit him with The Crusher. Ynitum was fired off to the window, breaking it and he fell in the Orctle's throat. "You will pay!" Ynitum yelled.

"Well, that was too hard if you ask me" Denise said a little afraid.

"Yeah, I know! I feel so bad by sending Ynitum to the throat of the monster. I think I rushed." Lucy said.

"But you saved us, it's okay!" Leo said. "Although I don't need help to defeat that fish" Leo whispered.

"…And… we are still on the mouth of this creature. What now?" Raven asked.

"We… escape!" XT-421 said. He tried to turn on the engine, but he couldn't. "Why the heck this thing don't work?!" XT-421 yelled.

"What do you think? He is starting to being irritating!" Leo whispered to Nothost. He chuckled. XT-421 leaned forward to see the engine, and he saw a huge hole on the destroyerd engine. "Well, we have a problem. The engine, was destroyed by one of this creature's tooth."

"Oh no! Now we will waste more time!" Leo said annoyed.

"Not necessarily. Now that we are not in water anymore, I can possess the Orctle again." Nothost said.

"Good idea! But first, let me take the Lovers' Stone." XT-421 grabbed the Lovers' Stone from the burned bin.

"But, if you possess the Orctle, then we are risking our lives! He could eat us!" Denise screamed.

"Yeah, the bat is right! You are not very reliable here!" Leo yelled.

"But, if I wanted to destroy you, then I could possess any of you and destroy the others from the start! You know that I want to do things in no time before waiting!" Nothost said.

"Yeah, he is right. And the Orctle is breathing our air here, so we don't have a lot of time." Jess said.

"Then, it's an unanimous. We should trust our lives to our former enemy." XT-421 said.

"Okay, only prepare." Nothost said. He escaped through the broken window and then he took control over the Orctle.

"Let don't talk while we are here! You could crush us with your giant teeth whenever you try to talk or roar!" XT-421 shouted.

"Hey! Don't give him any idea on how to destroy us!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah! We two don't are too trusted on him!" Raven yelled.

"Hey, Raven." Leo whispered.

"What?" Raven asked Leo whispering too.

"Don't say that while we are in his mouth. It's not very convenient, you know?" Leo asked.

"Ah, yes, sorry for that." Raven said. From outside, Nothost was swimming at incredible speeds, as already, and he quickly could reach the surface, and he swam more until he reached a beach, covered with a dessert. He then swallowed the submarine, with the characters inside. Nothost then de-possessed the Orctle and approached the submarine. The Orctle remained laying in the hot sand.

"I hope this is the best place to land." Nothost said.

"Ah, yeah, a extremely hot beach is the right place to land on!" Leo yelled.

"Oh, Leo, don't be so annoyed, he actually saved us!" Jess said.

"If you say so…" Leo said. XT-421 and the rest finished getting out from the submarine.

**Well, that's it, they are in the land now. Now I'm sure that the next chapter, will be the longest and the last!**

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH!**


	11. An End is an End, Sadly but Well

Authors in Mutiny!

**Okay, welcome to the season's finale! Hurray! Party for all the second week of December! My mother not let me do parties on my house…**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Leo Andy M., Jorge and other characters are property of LAM or DE REAPER EEHH**

**XT-421 is property of XT-421.**

**Denise the Bat is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Lucy the hedgehog is property of Lucy the hedgehog.**

**Jessica Maria Russo, or Jess is property of Sunrisejli129.**

**Raven is property of Lionblaze.**

**Nothost and the abilities of Nothost (Gloomlance and Twilight) are property of Nothost.**

They were in a beach, surrounded by an almost infinite dessert, what I called the 'Emerald Dessert', although it doesn't have any green part, it's only light-brown sand. The Orctle was laying and stirring in the low-leveled water, very tired. The group, except Jess, were surrounding the remains of the submarine. Jess was near the Orctle. Suddenly, the Orctle swallowed Ynitum, and it calmed down a lot. It stopped stirring. Ynitum was covered all with slime.

"Ugh… what nasty liquid I have on me!" Ynitum yelled.

"I think is Orctle's baba, that means, is very nasty, so, you're very nasty!" Jess said and she started laughing.

"You are mocking me?!" Ynitum yelled.

"Yeah, why not?" Jess asked.

"I will destroy you!" Ynitum yelled, he took out a sword and charged towards Jess, but the Orctle made a roar. "Ugh, I suppose that doesn't matter now…" Ynitum said approaching the Orctle.

"You care about the Orctle? Because you weren't so kindly with it the past week." Jess asked scratching her forehead.

"Yeah, why do you think that?" Ynitum said, touching the Orctle's shell.

"I must keep repeating that?!" Jess said a little irritated.

"Ah, then remind me. When I tried to hurt, or I punished, or something alike the Orctle?" Ynitum said.

"Well, when you… huh… when we first met, you fell right over the Orctle's head! He screamed in pain the poor" Jess said.

"Well, that only was a tickle for a creature like this. The scream was it's laugh, but everyone confuse it with a yell." Ynitum said. **(LAM: Okay, I missed that one in Chapter 4.)**

"That doesn't have any sense, but I'll continue… huh… When you appeared from nowhere with that bite on your leg, what about that?" Jess asked.

"I… I… tried to give it something to eat, and, hehe, he confused my leg with a steak" Ynitum said. Jess chuckled.

"That was funny for sure!" Jess said laughing.

"You want to receive a bit from the Orctle to see if it is funny?! Huh?!" Ynitum asked very angry. Jess stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay. It appears that you can't harm the Orctle, so, although if it is on the right hands, you could continue using it for stealing in the sea." Jess said.

"Um… I think not." Ynitum said.

"Why?

"Because the Orctle is very tired, it says to me things" Ynitum said.

"Yes? Well, only, don't hurt people, right?" Jess said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but I'm gone" Ynitum said.

"Well, bye!" Jess said, waving her hands. Ynitum climbed the Orctle and the two were gone in the horizon. "And I hope you never return" Jess muttered. After a moment of silence: "Hey! You didn't tell us for why you wanted the Lovers' Stone! Hey! Return, please!" Jess shouted desperated.

**And now, with the others… (At the same time as the talk between Jess and Ynitum.)**

They were gathered around the submarine.

"What's the plan now?" Leo asked in a tone that you may doubt that he is asking something.

"Well, do you remember this place, don't you?" XT-421 asked.

"Obviously not, so, don't hesitate in asking" Leo answered.

"I barely remember this beach, the view here is something good" Nothost said.

"I don't remember this place at all" Lucy said.

"Yeah, here too" Denise said.

"You are talking about the water, because of all of the places we've been there always were tons of water surrounding us" Raven said.

"Pirates adventures always include travelling by sea, it's very rare to live a pirate adventure on the ground" Lucy said.

"Yeah, we've been only in the city for a few hours, but that's nothing" Denise said.

"How the heck I will explain my dad about the yacht?!" Lucy asked desperate.

"You can always culprit Leo" XT-421 said.

"Oh, I can't culprit anyone of you for what you didn't do" Lucy said.

"Oh, don't be so good, girl, it gets very annoying and there is no fun" Leo said.

"Well, but at least I don't get in trouble!" Lucy said.

"Okay, okay! Stop! You distracted me!" XT-421 yelled.

"Oh, well, we're going to take a lot of time just because the robot guy around here is distracted by every thing we find!" Leo said.

"You want me being distracted by hitting you in your face?" XT-421 threatened Leo.

"Okay, whenever you want" Leo said.

"Please, stop, no battles anymore!" Denise pleaded.

"Yeah, the bat girl is right, although battles at night are funnier" Leo said.

"You will let me talk about what I asked you to remember?" XT-421 asked.

"Please" Lucy said.

"Well, to a one kilometer exactly in that direction…" The robot pointed to its behind. "…There is the Lovers' Cave, from when the adventure began" XT-421 said.

"Wow!" Lucy and Denise said at the same time.

"And, what, we should return the gem to it's original place?" Raven asked.

"It should be that way, because it'll be easier to find it the next time someone needs it's power." XT-421 explained.

"Or when someone wants to steal it…" Leo said.

"But I think that a thief won't even see the cave when I have put a totally new defense system, with laser cannons, and holographic simulations, and…" XT-421 continued explaining alone as the others where walking to the cave.

"We only asked, we didn't asked for a encyclopedic casette…" Raven said.

"You are right, Raven!" Leo said.

"But why we are talking to the cave without the gem?" Lucy asked.

"Without the gem, huh?" Leo said. He took out the Lovers' Stone from his robe. "You said… 'without the gem', huh?"

"Oh, perfect, I can take it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, what damage can you do with a very powerful gem like that?" Leo said.

"Well, for starters, you can make anyone to fall in love for anyone, including yourself" XT-421 said, flying behind.

"Ah, only that? I thought it was a mystical gem for destroying the world, or something alike" Raven said.

"Hey, Mrs. Clueless, it was named 'Lovers' Stone', I mean, Lovers! It was very obvious to know that it was for fall in love!" Leo said, and Lucy and Denise nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you don't need to humiliate me." Raven said.

"Okay, but look, we reached" Leo said. Mysteriously, they already reached the Lovers' Cave in only 10 minutes of talking, whereas the distance was a kilometer.

"Now let's enter, there is no danger here." XT-421 said, as they crossed the cave. Finally, they reached the end, still with the huge hole made by Ynitum's ship.

"What you made here to do that hole?" Raven asked with amazement looking at the hole.

"What we do every time!" Leo said.

"Okay, I only need to put the Lovers' Stone back into it's place" XT-421 said placing the stone on the pedestal. Then they felt an earthquake.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked scared.

"I thought this place was empty" Leo said.

"Well, at first I thought that the Guardian was gone, but he's back" XT-421 said.

"What Guardian?!" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, a Guardian" XT-421 said.

"Of course that every gem needs a guardian, but why the Guardian didn't attack us at the start?" Leo asked, saying 'Guardian' with a menacing tone. **(LAM: Okay, this is the deal. Every time someone says 'Guardian', it will appear several false thunders behind with a very high echo. It'll be cool! It'll marked with the '' marks.)**

"I don't know" XT-421 said.

"Do you believe the 'Guardian' will return?" Nothost asked.

"I think yes, or that scorpion is merely a clay statue!" XT-421 pointed to the huge brown scorpion that was blocking the entrance.

"Ah!!!" The girls screamed. The scorpion rushed over the girls, but he was hit by the GLB, missiles and the Gloomlances. The scorpion fell to the ground, making another tremor.

"Th-That th-thing is very ugly!" Raven said.

"May we make his face even uglier!" Leo said. The scorpion stood up again.

"Agghh!" The Guardian roared. He crushed his claw against the ground making a very strong tremor. Everyone there, including the Guardian fell to the ground.

"I'm sure that was a little pathetic" Denise said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't save us" Raven said. The Guardian roared again and charged towards the group. Then Lucy took off her hammer.

"I will give you your deserved hit!" Lucy said and she hit the Guardian in his head. The Guardian retreated. "That's all?" Lucy asked.

"Agghh, that hurts a lot!" The Guardian said, but it doesn't have mouth!

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Yeah, I can talk, and? Now, give me my Lovers' Stone!" The Guardian took the gem from XT-421. "It can't be, you go to the bathroom and some freaks steal your most important thing in your life! I'm sure that I will demand you for what all you have!" The Guardian yelled while he digged a huge hole on the ground and crossed it. Meanwhile, the others where staring at him in silence amazed.

"Well, that's all?" Lucy asked.

"I think… yes" XT-421 said.

"But that's better than actually confronting him" Denise said.

"Yeah, but more boring" Leo said.

"Well, let's return with Jess, I'm sure she'll be furious because we left her without any advice" XT-421 said.

"But if you are in problem, then I have a plenty of sayings to save you from culprit" Leo said.

"Such as?" Nothost asked.

"Well, I have good ones as: We went to the bathroom and it had a huge line of wait" Leo said.

"But that will serve here?" Nothost asked.

"No, I'm lying only to make him go in trouble with her" Leo said.

"Then it's better to not hear you" XT-421 said.

"But, if you need me?" Leo asked.

"I have my own repertoire" XT-421 answered.

"Yeah, sure, as you say" Leo said. They reached the meeting place, and so as Jess.

"Oh, hello, Jess!" Lucy said.

"Oh, hi Lucy" Jess said.

"Well, now, go!" Leo whispered to the robot.

"Go? Where?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean by go? I mean…" Leo was silenced by the robot.

"Nothing" XT-421 said.

"Oh, okay, now, where we should go?" Jess asked.

"Um, I think my parents will be so angry that I didn't return in a week and we destroyed my father's yacht so it's best to not return to Emariner City" Lucy said, but the others were already gone. "Hey! Wait for me!" Lucy shouted as she ran to them.

"What good idea Denise! Return to Emariner City" Raven said.

"Oh, it's nothing, but I'm still worried by one thing" Denise said.

"What?" Nothost asked.

"About Jorge, the platypus. We lost him somewhere in the ghost archipelago." Denise said.

**At the port in Emariner City…**

A pelican was laying in the middle of the empty space where the yacht should be. Then a platypus was swimming to where he was, then the platypus took the pelican to the harbor.

"You… you… are… okay?" Jorge the platypus said.

"Ye… yeah… I think. Do I have any serious injury on me?" Jorge the pelican said.

"I don't know, I'm not in the timing of check over you. I'm not a doctor, yet" The semi-aquatic animal said.

"Not a doctor, huh? Well, anyways my name is Jorge" The bird said.

"You're named Jorge?!" Jorge the platypus asked amazed.

"Yes, why?" Jorge the pelican asked.

"Because… I… My… name… is Jorge!" The platypus said.

"Really?!" The pelican exclaimed.

"Yes!" The platypus said.

"Well! We should be friends!" The pelican said.

"That's a good idea!" The platypus said.

"Yeah! What now?"

"Well, I suppose I need a new job. I destroyed the yacht of my old boss. You have experience in cook?" Jorge the platypus asked.

"The only thing I ever did in my life is being a pirate" Jorge the pelican said depressed.

"Then you'll be fine in being vendor of household products with a 15% of discount!" Jorge the platypus.

"Really?!" Jorge the pelican asked.

"I don't know, but asking me won't solve nothing, a lot of people tested it" Jorge the platypus said.

"Okay! So we'll see in hell!" Jorge the pelican said as he flew away.

"I'm sure that I will arrive here before" Jorge the platypus.

"Are you talking to someone in special?" The father of Lucy asked Jorge while he was approaching him.

"I was talking to my next enemy" Jorge the platypus said looking to the sky in the wrong direction.

**At the cottage in the dessert…**

"I was so sure about that we weren't so away from Emariner City as to reach the cottage" Leo said.

"Why you don't shut up before you regret it" XT-421 said. They reached the cottage and they knocked the door. An old turtle opened the door.

"Oh, XT! Long time we don't see!" Eltrut exclaimed.

"Ah, is that turtle that talked mysteriously about Nothost! I mean you!" Leo said, at the end pointing to Nothost.

"Ah, yeah, is that old turtle that I made him got old by accident about two years earlier!" Nothost said.

"Yeah, but I must thank you" Eltrut said.

"Why?" Nothost asked.

"That question is as stupid as trying to light up a candle in a rain" Raven said.

"Not so stupid" Eltrut clarified.

"But, why?" Nothost asked again.

"Because I'm more wiser than before, and I learned a lot of things" Eltrut said.

"Perfect, a side effect" Nothost said.

"Oh no, he is of those persons that prefer more intelligence than strength, I'm gone" Leo said as he walked off.

"Well, ignore him, please" XT-421 said.

"Okay, he hasn't any culprit in this theme" Eltrut said.

"Okay, but we're here to apologize for losing your last-model pickup" XT-421 said.

"Ah, well good for apologizing, but the van is there" Eltrut said pointing to the van, that was like new.

"Ah! The zombie van!" Leo yelled as he ran towards the van. "I thought that it was destroyed! But no! It's here!" Leo said very happy.

"A boy and his van. I will ruin it first!" Jess said.

"No! I will first!" Raven said.

"Well, I hope that we can use the van to go to another city to start a new life!" Lucy said.

"Why? I need to say hello to my parents" Denise said.

"And I need to collect my magazines" Raven said.

"And I want to the car gear shop for buying more upgrades for the van!" Leo said.

"So we must go to th city after all." Nothost said.

"All right! All climb here!" Leo said.

"Oh" Lucy moaned, standing there.

"I said, ALL!" Leo yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Lucy said as she entered the van. Then they left at very high speeds. They soon reached Lucy's mansion.

"Okay, we're here!" Leo said. All of they climbed down. Then, Lucy rang the bell.

"Hello? Who are you? I removed the security camera because some pigeons destroyed it" A lady voice said. Lucy recognized that voice as her mother's.

"I, Lucy!" Lucy said. Then the door opened.

"Oh Lucy! How'd you got outside without I even noticed?" The mother of Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about, mommy?" Lucy asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you were sitting in that chair before I answered the bell" TMOL said pointing to the empty chair, that had a doll of Lucy in the ground.

"A doll?" Denise asked.

"Mommy, why you got a doll resembling me?" Lucy asked, then Leo stepped in front.

"Wait! Do you even notice that it's a doll?" Leo asked.

"Of course yes! I can't never confuse my own daughter with a doll! It's a stress doll! You made me worry a lot, young lady!" TMOL said.

"Sorry, but we were saving the world" Lucy said.

"I not!" Nothost said.

"Hey! That was my phrase!" Leo yelled.

"I always knew that you were saving the world, but you didn't had a time to call your mother, or your father?" TMOL asked.

"Well, I… broke her cell phone" Denise said.

"And I threw to the thrash my cell phone" Leo said.

"Okay… But I'm not angry with you anymore." TMOL said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But, just a few minutes ago you were so angry that I thought you will hurt her" Nothost said. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Okay, so there are no problems now..." TMOL said.

"Oh, yeah, except that we destroyed daddy's yacht" Lucy said.

"Oh, well, he deserved it by don't take your mother to their honeymoon." TMOL said. "But, now are you going to another adventure?"

"I prefer not…" Leo said.

"We can reunite every day, right people?" Denise asked. Everyone else started whistling and looking away.

"Oh, we're joking, we…" XT-421 started to say, but then Leo looked at him angrily. "…okay, I can be here anytime" XT-421 finished.

"I too, I don't have anything more to do" Raven said.

"Well, I will travel around the world with the van there" Leo said pointing to the van.

"I would like to travel too" Jess said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Nothost said.

"Well, only don't wet the seats" Leo said.

"Yeah, as if we were babies" Jess said. Jess and Nothost climbed up the van.

"Have a good travel!" XT-421 said.

"I think I will leave the two in the next filling station" Leo muttered.

"I heard you." Nothost said.

"Yeah, you did" Leo said.

Then we zoom out the camera and everything blackens out, finishing this hilarious story.

**Yee-haw! I finished, almost 8 pages in word! Now I will devote my time studying for my final exams of the year, or doing several multiple choices in my profile! I don't know!**

**If you think that I should clear some cliffhangers, then specificate which and when. But officially this story ended. I will try to continue with Vread's Chronicles, when I'm in holiday. Until then, bye! Or if I participate in any forum, then it's not a bye.**

**LAM or DE REAPER EEHH out, peace!!!! (3657 words in this chapter without counting these finale words! Yee-Haw!)**


End file.
